


Cursed to be different

by Terfle



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem from Elphaba to Fiyero





	Cursed to be different

Under the blanket, across the skies  
Your love wraps around me anew.

Whispering what I dare to ignore  
‘Are you the dart? An arrow? Give me a clue.’

The clue, Dear Fiyero is not for you to know.  
The life without words, my Underground mystery takes on a different hue.

The flame of our passion ignites,  
Despite the danger, the bewitching need of comfort. For who?

From the Grasslands of the Thousand Years, you roamed to this city,  
I rode on the back of the wind, for knowledge. For love? For you.

Your Fae, Miss Elphaba if you will.  
Am I too green for you? Are you too blue?


End file.
